The Beast Within
by Shi no Megami 24
Summary: SasuSaku Based off of Beauty and the Beast. Sakura is the cousin of Gaara. Sasuke is cursed and needs to love and be loved in return to free himself. Will Sakura be that cure or will Sasuke be cursed forever?
1. Prologue

AN: Rewrote the Prologue so it made more sense.

Prologue

Once upon a time there lived a young boy, Sasuke, with a very powerful family. The Uchiha clan was a very well known one. But one day, Sasuke returned home from school to find his whole clan massacred by none other than his older brother, Itachi. This turned the boy into a very cold and uncaring person. One man, Orochimaru, decided that it would be fun to mess with the boy and placed a curse on him. Now whenever Sasuke would mold chakra it would go out of control, causing him to use more than he would like. At first it hurt whenever he'd mold chakra, but soon Sasuke got used to the extreme power it provided him with. He began thinking that it was the best way to take his revenge on his brother for killing off their entire clan.

Then one day the man who had cursed him reappeared and explained that each time that power is activated some of his life gets taken from him. This of course angered Sasuke because he was still an avenger. What he did not know though was that the only cure for this curse was to fall in love and for that person to love him back. Orochimaru knew this was the perfect curse for him because with Sasuke's cold and uncaring personality, it would never happen. He would be cursed forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:** Wow, I didn't think I'd get reviews for my Prologue and it's only been a day… well… not even, lol. I'm glad that some people out there actually enjoyed the beginning and now here's a little more to quench your taste buds. I really hope you all enjoy this. And I hope more people review.

**Special Thanks to:**

**DarklingLinny**: Thank you for being my first reviewer. It made me happy to have a reviewer not too long after I posted the story. Smiles. I hope to hear from you again.

**Setsuna-chan09**: Hehe, thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked it so much and so here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it and please review again.

**Luv to ALL!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1

Sakura had just come home from the hospital, her shift finally over. She collapsed onto the couch and watched as her cousin, Gaara, walked into the room. He stopped to stare at the girl for a moment and then just continued on past her. Sakura just smiled and sank deeper into her chair. She knew that Gaara usually avoided her, but it wasn't because he hated her. It was more because he always thought of how she was the daughter of the man who had tried to kill him. Sakura knew of the kindness in Gaara's heart, even if most people were afraid of him. They always asked how she could be around him and not be scared. Sakura had lived with her mother for many years. She had never known her father. After her mother had been killed in battle, Temari, one of her cousins, had offered her a home. There she met Gaara, and not once did she ever find the boy frightening. In fact, she had just smiled at him and wished that they could be good friends.

Temari had walked into the room and nodded over at Sakura who looked tired from working so much. "You have a mission," Temari told the girl.

"What kind of mission?" Sakura asked the girl.

"We need you to deliver a message to Kankuro. Orochimaru has been spotted near the village he is currently aiding. We will send reinforcements out as soon as the others return from their missions."

Sakura nodded and rose from her seat to gather her stuff. "I'll leave as soon as possible then."

After packing much of the necessary items for this mission, Sakura threw her bag onto her back and made her way out of the house. She stopped when she found Gaara blocking the front doorway.

"Why are you going?" Gaara asked the girl. "It's gotten more dangerous out there."

"I know," Sakura simply said. "Gaara, thank you for the concern, but I'm not the girl I was when I first moved here." She smiled. "I've learned a lot and I think I can take care of myself now."

Gaara only stared at her for a moment longer before he finally moved out of the doorway. He watched as she moved past him and disappeared around the wall that surrounded their home. When Sakura had first arrived she was a scared little girl that most people made fun of. But now she was a medical nin. She takes care of other people so of course she could take care of herself now.

xxx

Sakura was making her way through the woods when she noticed how dark it was. She was pretty tired by now and hopped down from the tree she was in, landing safely on the ground. She placed her bag down and sat leaning back against a tree. She would have started up a fire since it was slightly chilly out this night, but she didn't want to give herself away if there were possible enemies nearby.

She started closing her eyes when she felt a nearby presence. Looking around she couldn't find anyone, but just to be sure, she slowly rose from her spot, grabbing her bag as well. If there were any possible enemies nearby, she didn't want to stick around and find out. She got ready to jump back into the trees when a figure just suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of her. Sakura stumbled back finding herself bumping into another figure. She heard a laugh and she quickly jumped into a tree staring down at the two familiar figures that stood below her.

"Itachi and Kisame…" she muttered. "Akatsuki…"

"She knows us," Kisame told Itachi.

"So it seems. We're quite famous, aren't we?"

Sakura pulled out a kunai, fear slowly eating at her. She had gotten better through the years, but not good enough to face these two. She went to jump to another tree in hopes of escaping, but before she could even move from her spot, Itachi had disappeared from his spot and Sakura suddenly felt his presence right behind her. Before she could even react, she felt herself flying into another tree. She hit it hard and as she fell to the ground she realized she couldn't even move her arm. She grabbed it and glared at Itachi who only smirked. Sakura reached into her pack pulling out another kunai and threw it at the man who of course caught it easily. She gritted her teeth in anger and wondered just how she would get out of this one.

Itachi appeared right in front of her and grabbed her by the throat, slamming her back into the tree again. She felt blood drip down the back of her head. She used her one working arm to try and pry the man off but to no avail. She started loosing focus on everything and soon she felt herself falling. Sakura had thought it was her losing air, but then she felt strong arms wrap around her. She stared up at a boy covered in black markings… or at least she thought he was. She wasn't sure because everything was fuzzy. He never looked down at her, but before she could find he was glaring at Itachi she faded into darkness.

xxx

Sakura awoke in a place she didn't recognize. The bed she was laying in was warm and very comfortable. She started to sit up but fell back down as she felt sharp pains on both her head and right shoulder. She reached up to her head and noticed there was a bandage there. She then felt her shoulder and noticed there was a bandage there as well. In fact, her arm was put into a brace.

"I wouldn't move so much if I were you," a voice called out to her. She blinked and looked toward the doorway. There she found the boy who had caught her… or at least she thought it was the boy. She wasn't sure. He didn't have the black markings around him anymore. She looked him over. His hair was black, as were his eyes. She felt like he was glaring at her, but at the same time his eyes kind of reminded her of Gaara's. It was that same 'I'm lost but stay away from me' look.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked. "And what am I doing here?" She winced as she slowly sat up from her spot.

"The question is who are you and why was my brother attacking you? You don't even look worthy of it."

"Your… brother?" Sakura's eyes widened. "Itachi is your brother?" She quickly moved back as the boy made his way over to her. "What do you want?"

"You don't even look that strong."

"Not that…" Sakura's anger flared, but she didn't know anything about the boy so she thought it wise not to do anything. "Please… where am I? And who are you? Are you the enemy?"

"Enemy?" The boy almost laughed. "Hardly. I'm the one who rescued you."

"You rescued me? But isn't he your brother?" Sakura asked very confused by now.

"He is, but he's still my enemy. My biggest one at that." The boy sighed. "I don't know why I'm even bothering to tell you this. You're not even worth my time."

"Then why did you save me?" Sakura snapped.

"Beats me," the boy responded. "Hey, if you want to complain then be my guest. If it weren't for me you'd be dead by now."

Sakura felt her anger flaring once again but fought it down. "Okay, so now I know you're not the enemy but that still doesn't answer who you are and where I am."

"Uchiha Sasuke… and you're in Konoha." He started to walk out of the room but stopped when Sakura started to say something.

"Um… Sasuke… Thank you."

xxx

It was a week before Sakura could actually get out of bed without wincing. She'd had many visits by the Hokage, Tsunade, of the village to make sure she was doing alright. Today was her most recent visit by Tsunade, and Sakura had been told that she should be able to wander around now with no problems. Sakura was grateful for the woman's help. She hadn't really seen Sasuke much since that first time they spoke. The only times that she really saw the boy was in the morning when he'd leave and at night when he'd return and just disappear into his room.

One night when Sakura had decided it was time for her to leave the village and return to finish her mission she had been stopped by Sasuke. She wasn't sure what he wanted, but she knew he wouldn't appear for no reason.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke had asked her and this struck the girl as weird.

"I have a mission I need to complete," she answered matter of fact.

"I can't let you leave," Sasuke told her.

"What? You can't keep me here."

"I can and I will," Sasuke said.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are," Sakura started but was rudely interrupted.

"You are marked. My brother will come for your life one way or another. It's dangerous out there, and as you've shown before, you can't handle the danger out there."

"And what do you care?" Sakura asked. "It's none of your business whether I die or not."

"I got orders from the Hokage not to let you go until we can notify your family that you're here. We will have them come and retrieve you."

"I will be fine on my own," Sakura tried to argue. If Gaara found out what had happened not only would he prevent her from ever going on any missions ever again but he would make sure to find who tried to kill her and murder them himself. She didn't want to see her cousin's hand stained with anymore blood than it already was, and herself be the cause.

"I doubt that," Sasuke said. "You almost got yourself killed last time and I won't be around next time to rescue you." He shrugged. "Anyway, orders are orders. You are not to leave this village. The guards at the front gate have already been informed of this and so you will not be leaving anytime soon unless you find a way to sneak past them."

Sakura glared at the boy. He was smart. She could see this clearly. If he really wanted to keep her here she knew he could. She would have to wait until he dropped his guard and she knew that wouldn't be anytime soon. She would have to stick around for a little while longer.

"Fine," Sakura simply said. "I'll stay."

xxx

It was the next day and Sakura had decided that she would explore the village for the first time. She never really did before because she had planned on leaving the moment she could. Circumstances had changed however. She was now stuck in the village until someone could get a hold of one of her cousins.

Sakura stopped at a small booth that read 'Ichiraku Ramen'. She jumped to the side when a boy suddenly ran right past her and into the booth. She blinked, shocked at the fact that she had almost been run over by some boy just for some ramen. She pushed the curtain to the side a bit and peered in at the boy who had nearly run her over. His hair was blonde and very spiky. He was loud as he ordered his ramen and quickly inhaled it. He looked too happy over a bowl of ramen.

"Excuse me!" she called out to the boy. He blinked and looked in her direction, revealing blue eyes. Sakura entered the small booth and stared at him. "I don't think you may have noticed, but you nearly ran me over and didn't even apologize."

The boy blinked for a moment and then grinned widely. "Oh, I'm sorry about that. I guess I can't help myself when I get excited about ramen."

"It's true young lady," Sakura heard the owner of the shop chime in. He smiled down at her and she couldn't help but smile back. She turned back to the boy.

"Is the ramen here good?" she asked.

The boy's eyes widened in shock. "Haven't you ever had Ichiraku Ramen before?"

Sakura shook her head and sat down next to him. "No. I'm not from around here."

The boy grinned yet again. "I'll treat you then. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. And you are?"

"Haruno Sakura," the girl responded as a bowl of ramen was placed in front of her. She thanked the owner and took a bite of the ramen. She paused for a moment after that first bite and then smiled. "This is the best ramen I've ever tasted," she stated.

"Of course! Ichiraku Ramen has the best ramen ever!" Naruto explained and Sakura only laughed. She figured if she could meet nice people such as Naruto she wouldn't mind staying around just a little longer, but eventually she knew she would think of a way to escape this village and return home. It was only a matter of time.

**So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Great? Wonderful? I hope you loved it! Please review. I'll try to update soon, but no promises what with two jobs and a little sister I gotta watch. Luv to all!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:** Well, here you go people, I updated as soon as I could. I'm happy that people are actually enjoying this story. I'm not sure yet how long it will be, but it will at least be semi-long so I hope you all continue to enjoy this till the end. I will try to updated as often as possible, but I'm balancing two jobs and a little sister… so no promises.

**Special Thanks to:**

**Midori**: I'm glad you think it's good. Please continue to enjoy it and I hope to hear from you again.

**Tiffanylicis**: Happiness that you like my story, and I hope that you continue to enjoy it. Thank you for the wonderful comment.

**Boo93**: Lol, truth is, I found it hard to stray from the actual story, so of course I had to mold it around a bit, but I kept most of it… like almost all of it, lol. Anyway, I'm glad that you enjoy my story and I hope you continue to enjoy it. Much love! Hope to hear from you again.

**Setsuna-chan09**: Lol, well here's the more that you so kindly demanded. I'll try to update again soon, but no promises. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and I hope to hear from you again. Thank you for the comment.

**Luv to ALL!!!! And please please please review when you're done reading. MUCH LUV!!!!!**

Chapter 2

It was warm outside today and Sakura was out taking a walk when she found an injured bird in front of her. Sakura smiled and lifted the bird carefully. It had something stuck in its wing. Sakura carefully pulled it out and then concentrated her energy and her chakra molded just enough to heal the bird's wing. Throwing both hands out, the bird flew into the air. As Sakura stood she could hear footsteps behind her and she quickly spun coming face to face with Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama," Sakura blurted.

"Please, call me Tsunade," the woman told the girl. "So, you're a medical ninja?" Sakura nodded. "I could use your help in the hospital while you're here then. Are you up to it? With everything that's been going on lately I've had many injured ninjas return from missions and I don't have enough people on my staff."

Sakura smiled. "I'd love to help." She followed Tsunade towards the hospital.

Up in a tree sat Sasuke, who had of course been spying on the girl. He had been since he'd first brought her here. He couldn't understand why Itachi had just randomly attacked this girl. There had to be a reason for it, but he couldn't figure out what. She seemed like a normal girl. Most everyone seemed to get along with her and in Sasuke's opinion she was much too nice. He jumped down from the tree, glaring in the direction that Sakura had disappeared in.

"I'll figure it out," he told himself.

xxx

Sakura took one girl's arm and started wrapping it. She smiled, amused by the shy look the girl gave her. "You should be fine in a couple of days," Sakura told the girl.

"Um… Arigatou," the girl told her.

Sakura shook her head. "Don't thank me. Hinata, right?" The girl nodded. "That's a very pretty name."

"I think Sakura is pretty too," the girl told her and Sakura smiled.

"That's very sweet. Well, I have to move on to the next patient. You take care of that arm okay? And I'll see you in a couple days." Sakura waved to the girl and walked out of the room. The next patient was odd in Sakura's opinion. He had a bowl cut and large fuzzy eyebrows. He wore a strange green outfit that Sakura guessed she would never understand.

"And you are?" Sakura asked the boy.

"Rock Lee."

"Hm… okay Lee. And you're here today to get your cast removed?" Lee nodded and Sakura began inspecting his leg. "Well, I'd definitely say you're ready for that." Sakura smiled up at the boy. "Let's get this cast off then." She laughed when Lee suddenly jumped up and started doing a weird dance, his happiness much too obvious.

After she'd removed the cast, Lee was so excited he grabbed the girl's hands in his own. Sakura blinked and tried to pull away. "Would you go out with me Sakura? Your beauty just captivates me and I know we'd be perfect for each other."

Sakura laughed nervously and quickly pulled her hands from the boy. "I'm sorry, I don't think so. Besides, the moment I can return home I doubt we'll see each other again," she told him.

"True love will prevail," Lee told her. "Distance won't matter."

She sighed. "You may go home now Lee." She gathered up some papers and quickly left the room before he could say anything else. She ran into Tsunade out in the hall and she handed the woman the paperwork that she had for her patients.

"Is there anyone else or is that it?" Sakura asked.

"That's it for today. The others can handle the rest." Tsunade smiled down at the girl. "Thank you for your help today Sakura. You'll come again tomorrow, right? Of course you'll get paid for your work here."

Sakura blinked and then smiled at the woman. "It's what I do back home. I work at our local hospital."

Tsunade laughed. "It suits you. So see you tomorrow then." Tsunade then walked past her, leaving Sakura in the hall. Sakura turned to watch Tsunade disappear and then sighed. She'd only been here for a couple of weeks but she was already starting to miss home. Remembering something, she ran towards where the woman had disappeared to.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura called out and the woman stopped to turn and face the girl.

"Yes?"

Sakura stopped and took a moment to catch her breath. "The letter to my family… have you sent it out yet?"

Tsunade sighed. "I'm afraid not. My ninjas have been caught up with their missions lately, and with Akatsuki and Orochimaru running around the way they are I have to keep enough here to protect the village as well."

Sakura nodded. "I understand." It was pretty much the same back in the Hidden Village of Sand, so Sakura couldn't argue. She knew of what was going on around everywhere and she knew everyone was busy with their own problems. One by one villages were slowly being destroyed, either by Orochimaru or Akatsuki. People had to have their guard up at all times these days.

"I promise I'll send someone out the moment I have a chance," Tsunade told the girl and Sakura nodded.

"Thank you," Sakura told her. The people in the village were so kind so Sakura wasn't going to argue. She knew Tsunade was only looking out for her well being and that was why she wouldn't let her go home alone.

xxx

Temari was pacing the room while Gaara watched the girl from the doorway. Finally Temari stopped and threw her hands up in the air letting out a frustrated sigh. "It's been almost two weeks and she hasn't returned yet!" Temari practically shouted. "Do you think something happened to her?" Temari turned to her younger brother.

Gaara only shrugged. "Maybe she stayed to help Kankuro."

Temari sighed. "I guess you're right. I sent out backup a few days ago so they should be alright." She fell back onto the couch and stared up at the ceiling. "Sakura is the type of person to stay behind and help someone. You're probably right." She looked over to where Gaara was but saw that he'd already disappeared. She sighed. Typical Gaara.

Temari looked over when there was a knock on the door. Shoving herself off the couch, she went to answer it. She blinked when she saw one of the ninja she'd sent to go help her brother. "What are you doing back here?" she demanded.

The ninja quickly began his explanation. "We'd arrived to the village to help Kankuro, but he was confused as to why we there."

"Why was he confused? I sent Sakura ahead of you to deliver the message," Temari told the ninja.

"Apparently Sakura had never arrived to inform him of Orochimaru and that you would be sending backup. Kankuro ordered I come back to see if she had maybe returned here," he explained.

Temari nearly fell from shock, and her eyes widened when she suddenly sensed a very angry Gaara right behind her. She turned to face her brother and wished she hadn't. Sand swirled around the boy as he started to approach the messenger. Temari grabbed her brother's arm, stopping him.

"Gaara, stop. I'm sure Sakura is okay. Maybe she got lost or something."

"Sakura doesn't get lost," Gaara told her. "So she's missing?" he'd asked the ninja and the ninja had nodded. "I want you to find where she is. Don't come back until you've found something out."

"Of course." The ninja then disappeared from sight and Gaara marched back towards his room. Temari stared where the ninja had just been and sighed. Her cousin was missing, and it was her fault for sending her on this mission. She had known what was out there and that Sakura probably couldn't handle it. Sakura would never turn down a mission though. She was that type of person.

"I hope you're okay Sakura," Temari said to no one. "You better be."

xxx

Itachi stood in the middle of the woods, Kisame right beside him. The pair seemed to be focusing their attention on another person leaning back against a tree. He kept his focus down, not glancing once at the two men.

"You let her get away?" the man asked.

"Itachi's little brother appeared, followed by others," Kisame explained.

"Sasuke, huh?" The man finally looked up at the two. "This sounds interesting. Keep an eye on her then. Make sure she doesn't make it home. Capture her when you get a chance. We need her."

Itachi nodded and both he and Kisame disappeared into the trees. The man only grinned and disappeared into the trees as well.

xxx

Sakura sighed as she'd finished cooking dinner for that night. She wasn't sure how long she'd be stuck here in this village, but she might as well make the best of it. She set the food down on the table and looked over to where she expected Sasuke to be and sure enough, there he was, sitting on the couch, eyes closed.

"Sasuke," she called out. "I made dinner. Are you hungry?"

He opened his eyes and stared over at the girl, not saying anything for a moment. Finally he shoved himself off the couch and walked into the kitchen, staring down at the food she'd just cooked. It was Fish and Rice. He nodded and slipped into a chair, Sakura sitting across from him.

"Thank you." He took his share of the food and quietly ate. He watched her as she ate, but she never seemed to notice, or just didn't care. When she finally did notice she only smiled at him, catching him off guard. He'd blinked, unsure of what to think of the girl. She was forced to stay in this village yet she was nice to everyone, including himself, the one who'd brought her here.

"You don't really like me, do you Sasuke?" Sakura asked, but Sasuke didn't answer. He only stared at her. "Why do you hate your brother so much?" Sasuke went back to eating, not taking the chance to look at the girl again. This upset Sakura being as since she had to live with the boy she'd wanted to have some sort of relationship with him. If he hated her so much why had he rescued her? She sighed and finished her food. Sasuke had finished as well and just got up and left, locking himself in his room.

Sakura gathered the dishes and piled them into the sink. She then began washing them as she fell deep into thought, memories of her home filling up her mind. She'd remembered the message she'd had to deliver to Kankuro and prayed that the boy was alright.

**Well? What did you think? Like? Love? Hate? Hopefully not that lost one, lol. Please review. It would be much appreciated, and a little secret… more reviews means a faster update. Luvs!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:** Well here it is finally… Chapter 3. I'm sorry for all of you who have waited for this chapter. I've been very busy lately and just recently I got pretty sick… Sighs. Still am actually. But I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Read and review please!!!!!

**Special Thanks to:**

**Setsuna-chan09**: Thank you for the review. It made me happy!!!

**Furryhatlover2543**: Hm… I actually haven't decided who the person against the tree is yet…. But I'm glad you love my story. Happiness. Thank you for the review.

**Tiffanylicis**: Hehe, to me Gaara is always cool. Smiles. Thank you for the review. I'm glad you like my story so far.

**UchihaSakura87**: Thank you for the review. Makes me very happy. I'm glad you enjoyed it so far and I hope to hear from you again.

**Boo93**: Yay! I'm glad you love my story. Thank you so much.

**Jami16**: Thank you for the review. Much appreciated. I'm glad you enjoy this so far.

**Luv to all!!!**

Chapter 3

Sakura had just returned from the hospital after helping Tsunade with a few more patients. Now she was going around the Uchiha household doing a few things here and there. The place hardly seemed lived in. There was dust everywhere and many things seemed untouched. At one point Sakura ran out of a room coughing, followed by a cloud of dust. That's when she decided to put a mask over her face.

Later that day, when the Uchiha had returned home from training, Sakura had just finished making dinner and setting it on the table. As she began to sit down she noticed Sasuke was staring at her in an odd way.

"The place looks different."

"Well of course it does," Sakura responded. "It looks cleaner."

"Why'd you do that?"

"Who knows how long I'll be staying here," Sakura explained, "and I'd like to stay somewhere livable."

Sasuke only glared at her for a moment before he also sat down and began eating. "You should have asked first."

Sakura was annoyed now. She calmly set her chopsticks down and glared at Sasuke. "Oh, like you and everyone else asked if I wanted to stay here?" She stood from her seat. "I've lost my appetite."

Sasuke watched as the girl stormed off to her room and was a little baffled by her outburst. She hadn't seemed like the type to get so easily angered. He might have misjudged the girl a bit… but then again, she was the type to act tougher than she really was. He nodded to himself and finished eating his food. He then looked at dishes on the table and began to wonder who would clean them up when the pink haired girl walked back out. She glanced once at Sasuke and then gathered up the dishes, minus hers, and threw them into the sink. She didn't say a single word to him as she washed all the dishes then sat down to finish up her own food.

"Tsunade told me to inform you that she doesn't need your help tomorrow. Instead she wants you to go and help Iruka at the school."

Sakura nodded. "Understood." She finished up her food and washed the remaining dishes. She started to walk out of the kitchen when she stopped next to Sasuke and looked down at him. "I'm sorry. I am very grateful that you are letting me stay here." She then continued on her way to her room.

Sasuke finally stood from his seat and stared after the girl, his eyes glued to her door. That was a very big change in attitude. He wondered what came over the girl. Did she really miss her home that much? Was staying here really bothering her? But then he figured that if he also had an unfinished mission he would be upset as well.

Shaking his head, Sasuke walked past the girl's room and to his own. He laid back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. It was odd for him having someone else live here. He didn't know what to make of himself. He rolled over and eventually just let sleep take over.

xxx

Sakura was sitting outside watching the kids run laps today. Iruka had gone to take care of some stuff. She blinked when she saw Lee walk up to her. She smiled up at the boy as he stood right in front of her. She motioned for him to sit next to her and he did so.

"How are you today Sakura-san?"

"I'm well. And yourself?"

"I've been good. You look a little lonely out here."

Sakura blinked and shrugged. "Not really. I was just thinking about home. I wonder if they're worried about me."

"I'm sure they're worried. Who couldn't worry about such a sweet and beautiful girl?"

Sakura found herself blushing. "Thank you. That's very sweet of you." She blinked as she realized the time. "Anyway, I better get these kids back into the classroom. Iruka will be expecting them."

"Before you go…" Lee took Sakura's hand in his own. "Sakura-san, will you go out on a date with me?"

Sakura blinked, forgetting about this. She smiled and said, "One date. Pick me up tonight at eight, okay?"

"Yes!!!" Lee jumped up and did that weird dance of his again. Sakura only laughed and gathered all the kids. Lee watched as she disappeared into the school.

xxx

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked Sakura as she headed towards the door.

"Out on a date with Lee."

"A date?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow at the girl.

"What's the matter? You jealous?" Sakura laughed as she opened the door for Lee. "Don't worry. I won't be home too late." She waved to the boy and headed out with Lee. "So where are we going?"

"To a nice restaurant nearby. I think you'll like it."

"Thank you Lee."

They both arrived to the restaurant where they were immediately seated. The whole time though all Sakura could think of was the shocked expression on Sasuke's face and she couldn't help but think maybe she'd been just a tad bit too mean. Yeah, she didn't actually think he was jealous, but it was still very mean and he'd been so kind as to let her stay at his home while she was here in Konoha.

"Sakura-san, is everything alright?" Lee asked.

"I just…" Sakura sighed. "Thank you Lee. Dinner was great. I really appreciate it, but I need to get back." Sakura stood from her seat.

"Are you sure? I mean…"

"I'm sorry." Sakura smiled at the boy. "It was really sweet of you to take me out."

"Of course. Maybe we can do this again some other time."

Sakura smiled, not wanting to disappoint the boy. Before anything more could be said Sakura rushed out of the restaurant and back home. She was almost there when she saw Sasuke standing outside next to a girl with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. She quickly ducked behind a tree.

The blonde haired girl giggled as she glomped Sasuke from behind, clinging to him tightly. Sasuke made no effort to fight the girl off. Sakura couldn't help but wonder if that was his girlfriend. But she'd been here for a while now and not once had she heard any mention of a girlfriend. She wasn't sure why, but it upset her a little to see the boy with such a pretty girl.

Sasuke was just talking with Ino when he'd felt a presence nearby. Looking around he located the source… Sakura. Pushing Ino off him he walked over to the pink haired girl. "What are you doing here?"

"I was…" Sakura looked away from the boy. "I felt bad about what I'd said earlier so…"

Sasuke hid a smile and pulled the girl from behind the tree. "That's Ino. She's just a friend."

"Just a friend?" Ino pouted at the boy and came over clinging to him once again.

Sasuke sighed. He should be used to this but for some reason it bothered him when Sakura was standing right there. Maybe it was that look in her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Ino. I… um… I think I'm gonna go inside now." She forced on a smile and made her way inside. _She's pretty_, Sakura thought to herself. _I wish I were that pretty._ She sat on the couch and blinked when she heard the door. She looked up to see Sasuke staring down at her.

"Weren't you talking with Ino?"

"Does it bother you?"

"What?"

"Me… talking with Ino… does it bother you?"

Sakura blinked and started laughing. "Bother me? Why would it bother me? There's no reason for it to bother me. She's pretty ya know."

Sasuke shrugged. "I know someone prettier… in my opinion that is." He walked past the girl and to his own room.

Sakura was confused by this, a little baffled by his response. Someone prettier? She wondered who he could have meant. Shrugging, she got up and disappeared into her own room.

**AN: Reviews please!!! And I'll update again as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN:** Hey all, sorry it took so long for this chapter. I had serious writer's block. X.x Anyway, I'll try to update more frequently. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Special Thanks to:**

**Furryhatlover**: lol, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and yes I agree. Sakura is oblivious, but I can't have her notice it too soon, hehe. Hope you continue to enjoy and I especially hope to hear from you again.

**Tiffanylicis**: Hm… actually, I don't want Gaara there too soon. Things are still developing lol. But thank you for the review.

**Jami16**: Thank you for the review. I'm really happy that you like my fic so far. I hope to hear from you again.

**Pink Haired Kunoichi**: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you like my fic.

**Boo93**: lol, thank you for another review. Sorry it took a while for me to update. And yes, they are jealous, lol. I love it.

**Allthegoodnamesaretaken**: O.o lol, well thank you for the review, and I'm sorry I took so long to update. Though I must say, you're review amused me to the point where I just had to sit down and take the time to write this chapter, so thank you. You were my muse!! And just so you know… for future reference.. Coffee will only put me to sleep. I work in Starbucks and so I'm surrounded by caffeine. Me and caffeine are not friends, lol.

**Love to all!!!!**

Chapter 4

Sakura was bored now. She was making her way around the village, wandering aimlessly. She hadn't been needed at the hospital today and after last night she wasn't sure if she really wanted to be around Sasuke. He had left this morning with Ino, and Sakura couldn't figure out why. Why did it bother her so much anyway? Sure the boy had saved her and sure he let her stay in his home until she could return to her own, but that didn't mean anything… did it?

The pink haired girl let out a deep sigh and headed into the woods. She blinked when she saw a certain kunoichi training by herself. Blinking, Sakura made her way closer to the girl and noticed it was that shy one from the hospital. Apparently she was feeling better.

Hinata stopped her training for a bit to get a drink of water. She blinked when she saw Sakura to the side watching her. Smiling at the pink haired girl, Hinata made her way over to her. "Sakura-san, what brings you out here?"

Sakura smiled. "I was bored so I thought I'd explore a bit more today. Konoha is so big."

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Hai. It is."

"So why are you training alone?" Sakura asked as she leaned back against a tree.

"Well, Kiba and Shino are both out on missions right now."

Sakura nodded. "I see. Ne, Hinata… About Sasuke and Ino… what is going on between them?"

Hinata blinked at the girl. "Sasuke and Ino?" Hinata shrugged. "Ino has this huge crush on Sasuke. She's been chasing after him for years now. I think Sasuke has just learned to ignore it."

"He's not interested in Ino?"

"It's hard to tell really." Hinata rose an eyebrow at the girl. "Why do you ask?"

Sakura shrugged. "No reason really… I was just curious."

"Ne, Sakura-san, would you like to train with me?"

Sakura blinked at the girl and smiled. "Hai. I guess I could use the training." Sakura moved from her spot against the tree and positioned herself in front of Hinata. She blinked when Hinata wasted no time and had already thrown kunai at the girl. Forming some seals, Sakura had replaced herself. The kunai hit what was supposed to be her, but immediately turned into a log. She then came up behind Hinata and threw some shuriken around the girl. She was surprised though when Hinata suddenly knocked each shuriken away from her.

Sakura landed on the ground a bit away from the girl. She blinked when Hinata was suddenly right next to her and had grabbed her arm and stuck a kunai against her throat. Sakura smiled when Hinata released her.

"You're pretty good," Sakura commented.

"Thank you." Hinata sat down under a tree and closed her eyes.

"Ano.. Hinata…"

"Nani?"

Sakura shook her head. "Never mind. Um… I think I'm going to go wander again."

Hinata opened her eyes and stared up at the girl. "Have fun."

Sakura nodded and left the girl sitting under the tree. She then made her way to Tsunade's, hoping for more answers. She was bored and missing home more and more each day, though at the same time she did find herself more and more attached to Konoha. Why was that? Sakura stopped when she found Sasuke at Ichiraku Ramen with Ino. Glaring at the blonde haired girl, Sakura quickly made her way past them, hoping neither of them saw her. She was about to leave completely when she saw a young man with a spiky ponytail on his head staring into Ichiraku Ramen. Sakura blinked and glanced back to the Ramen shop and then back at the boy.

"Um… sorry to interrupt your um… staring… but what exactly ARE you staring at?"

The boy blinked at the pink haired girl. "Mendokuse."

Sakura blinked. "Uh… I'm sorry. Um… I'm Sakura. And you are?"

"Shikamaru."

Sakura smiled. "It's nice meeting you Shikamaru."

Shikamaru looked down at the girl and sighed. "You're the one staying with Sasuke, aren't you?" Sakura nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Sakura."

Sakura watched as his gaze returned to Ichiraku Ramen. "Ne, do you like Ino-san?"

Shikamaru blinked at the pink haired girl and sighed. "Mendokuse…."

"You like that word, don't you?"

Again, Shikamaru blinked. "Well… it's true." Sakura just giggled, and Shikamaru couldn't help a small smile either. "You're an interesting girl."

"Why thank you." Sakura smiled up at the boy. "But anyway, have you told Ino that you like her?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Baka. Why else?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "It's only troublesome. There's no point in it."

Sakura sighed as she hung her head. "You're difficult."

"He's just lazy."

Sakura blinked as another boy walked up. He wore some weird thing on his head, and was eating a bag of chips. "And you are?"

"Choji. You must be Sakura."

Sakura nodded. "Hai."

"Sakura, I see you've met more people."

Sakura nearly jumped and turned to face Sasuke, who Ino was currently attached to. "Sasuke. You surprised me." She had her hand to her heart, and her eyes were wide with fright.

"Hn… sorry."

Sakura blinked at the boy and again that jealous feelings raged inside her at the sight of Ino. Sakura didn't like this feeling, and she couldn't understand it. She held no feelings for the boy besides the need to be his friend. She tucked her hair behind her ear and nodded at the blonde.

"Ino, it's good to see you again."

Ino smiled at Sakura. "Hai! We didn't really get to talk last time."

Sakura nodded, though she wasn't sure if she really wanted to talk to the girl. It's not that she had anything against her. She thought the girl was beautiful, but it was that jealousy that was slowly eating away at her.

"We should really take the time to talk sometime," Ino suggested, and Sakura couldn't help but nod. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad though if it was just the two of them. "Great! It's a date!" Ino then released Sasuke and glomped Sakura. "When would you like to go out then?"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock at the girl and she couldn't help but laugh. "Anytime is fine by me. I don't really have anything to do, besides occasionally helping Tsunade-sama or Iruka-san out."

Ino nodded. "Okay, tomorrow morning then. I'll come by and get you." Ino smiled and released the girl. "Anyway, I promised my parents I'd help them with the flower shop today, so I better go. Ja ne!" She waved to everyone and then made her way away from the group.

Sakura had a warm feeling inside from the girl and she was left with a smile on her face. If Ino wasn't hanging all over Sasuke, Sakura really didn't see anything wrong with her, and Sakura kind of liked her personality. She blinked when she thought about how the only females she had ever been close to were her mother and Temari. She then wondered what it would be like to have a best friend. Sakura stared up at the sky. Maybe being in Konoha really wasn't all that bad.

**AN: Well? How was it? Please review!!! No reviews, no update. Luvs!!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN:** Hey all! I'm back! Sorry 'bout the long wait. My new laptop decided it didn't wanna work for me. So of course I had to get it fixed. Anyway, it's in workin' order now, and hopefully it stays that way. Plus I've got two jobs on the side, I just moved a week ago, and I have to watch my sister everyday after work…. Apparently I have no free time. O.o Really sucks to be me. Anyway… On with the story. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Special Thanks to:**

**UchihaSakura87**: Oh, don't worry. Ino is SOOOOO not with Sasuke, lol. And I agree with the Shika thing. I love ShikaIno. Anyway, thank you for the review. I'm sorry it took so long to update.

**Jami16**: Thank you for another review. And yes… Gaara will find Sakura... eventually.

**Allthegoodpennamesaretaken**: Ooo, so since Starbucks is trying to take over the world, does that mean I am? Tee hee. And I'm really sorry it took so long for me to update. If you read my author's note above, you'll know that I've been busy. It's been driving me crazy not being able to update. Thank you for such a great review. And I'm happy I did so well with the personalities. And God no, there will be NO Gaara and Sakura. I can't stand that couple. Well, I hope to hear from you again. Much love.

**Caity-san**: Thank you for the review. I'm really happy you like my story so far.

**Furryhatlover2543**: Thank you. I'm happy you liked the last chapter. Happiness is me.

**Boo93**: I love Ino, and while she does have a bit of a mean personality to her, I don't really think she's all that mean. I really think she's a nice person. Thank you for the review. I hope to hear from you again.

**Contestshipper142**: Thank you very much for a great review. I'm glad that you like the story so far. As for the grammer and stuff… English was my favorite subject lol, And I do hope to one day become an author, so I try. I'm glad to know it isn't that bad.

**Much love to all!**

Chapter 5

Sakura had just finished up her breakfast when she'd heard a knock at the door. Grabbing her bag, she'd gone over to answer the door. Sasuke had already left earlier that day, summoned by Tsunade. Opening the door, Sakura stared out at Ino. Smiling, she stepped out of the house and locked the door behind her. She then turned to Ino.

"So what are the plans for today?"

Ino grinned. "Well, I'm sure you haven't exactly had a proper tour of Konoha yet."

Sakura shrugged and walked along a path with Ino. "Eh, not really. Most everything I've found on my own. Konoha's really big, but lovely."

Ino blinked then smiled. "Hai. It sure is." She then linked her arm through Sakura's and pulled her along another path. Sakura wasn't sure where they were headed, but she wasn't about to question it either. It was nice being out with someone, just hanging out. She never really had that before. It was actually very refreshing.

"So Ino, you like Sasuke?"

Ino blinked and looked at Sakura. She smiled. It was a very soft smile. Sakura wasn't really expecting it. "I don't know really. I mean… I've had a crush on him for so long, but it's kind of one sided. I just… I feel nothing back. I want to believe that maybe someday he'll see me, but I just know he won't ever."

Sakura blinked. "Then why do you still chase after him? I mean, I know it's not any of my business but…"

Ino stopped and stared at Sakura for a moment and then she grinned. "You have a crush on Sasuke!"

"Do not!" Sakura protested. "I barely know the guy. He's just been nice is all. I want to be his friend, but somehow I don't ever see that happening."

"Why do you say that?" Ino smiled. "Just so you know Sasuke's not really nice to too many people. I was surprised when I'd heard he'd taken in some random girl from some other country. To tell the truth, I was actually very jealous." She'd then started dragging Sakura along once again.

"You were jealous of me?" Sakura allowed herself to be dragged, unbelieving in Ino's words. "I don't believe it for one second. I mean look at you. You're so pretty. Not just pretty. Beautiful."

Ino smiled. "Why thank you. But you're pretty as well, don't you know?"

Sakura laughed. "Yeah right. Me? Pretty? The only person to ever tell me that was my mother."

"Really?" Ino looked very surprised to hear this. "I can't believe that. I mean, you're really pretty, and you have such silky pink hair. You must take very good care of it."

Sakura nodded. "Uh… yeah… actually."

"And your eyes. They're such a pretty green. I mean, a person can get sucked in just by looking at your eyes."

Sakura found herself blushing now. She'd never had so many compliments before. "Th-thank you."

Ino giggled and pulled Sakura into a small clearing. There were flowers everywhere and you could see the sky clearly above them. The grass was such a beautiful green, and the trees that surrounded the clearing stood tall and proud. Sakura couldn't believe how beautiful it was here. She watched as Ino fell back against the grass and stared up at the sky.

"Ya know… this is my favorite spot in all of Konoha. The flowers are just so beautiful and it's just so peaceful here."

Sakura smiled and sat down beside her. "I agree. It is really peaceful here… and beautiful." She leaned back and stared up at the sky. "Though… I thought that we would go do something else today."

Ino smiled. "We will. I just wanted to come by here for a bit. I figured I'd show you the best spot of all first."

"Ah. I see." Sakura nodded her head and continued staring up at the sky. It was a very sunny day today, not a cloud in the sky.

Sakura's attention was brought back to Earth when she heard a familiar voice heading in her direction. Looking over, she watched as Choji and Shikamaru both made their way towards them. Neither of them seemed to notice the pair of girls there until they were standing in front of them. Ino sat up and stared at the two boys for a moment.

"Shika… what are you doing out here?"

Sakura looked over at Ino and watched as the girl stood, then she stood as well.

"You know I come out here all the time," Shikamaru told the blonde.

Sakura smiled. "Hello Shikamaru. It's nice seeing you again."

Shikamaru looked over at the pink haired girl and nodded. He then laid out on the ground, placing both hands behind his head as he closed his eyes. Choji then took a seat next to his friend and stuck his hand into a bag of chips. Sakura smiled and looped her arm through Ino's.

"Shall we head to our next destination then?"

Ino nodded and walked off with Sakura.

"So what was that about?" Sakura asked. "According to him he's always there." A grin spread across the pink haired girl's face. "Like maybe you went there expecting them?"

Ino blinked, surprised at the girl. "What? No! Yeah right!" Ino pulled away and waved her hand at the girl. "Why would I go there expecting them? That's crazy talk. They're nothing special."

Sakura stared at the girl for a moment and burst out laughing. "Hai hai. Whatever you say."

"So anyway… you're clothes…" Ino smiled. "You're obviously staying a while. Let's get you something nice."

Sakura blinked. "Uh… sure… okay." Sakura then allowed Ino to drag her down the path once again. They came to a small set of shops, and Ino pulled her into one of the clothing shops. The girls took turns trying on new stuff, giggling between each new outfit. A couple of hours later, Sakura walked out with a couple of bags of new clothes. Sakura stared down at the new bags and blinked when Ino took one.

"I'll help ya carry these." She grinned and the two girls headed down the street. "Let's get somethin' to eat. Then I gotta head back to the flower shop to help my parents."

Sakura nodded and the two headed to the nearest restaurant. They'd chatted a bit more over lunch, Sakura explaining to Ino what exactly she was doing in Konoha, and where her real intended destination was. Ino had felt sorry for the girl.

"I'm so sorry. I hope you can head home soon then. I'm sure you're worried."

Sakura nodded as she picked at her food. "Worried doesn't even begin to cover it."

"I bet. I'm really sorry." Sakura watched as Ino called for the check. She'd looked over it and then paid it.

"Oh, I can pay for my share," Sakura said.

Ino shook her head. "Don't worry about it. My treat." She smiled as she stood. "I had a lot of fun today, Sakura. I can see this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship." She then made her way past Sakura and out the front door.

Sakura couldn't help but smile. When she'd first met Ino she didn't like the girl. But after spending half a day with her, Sakura couldn't help but like her. Ino seemed so in control, and she knew what she wanted. She didn't seem like the type to let others put her down, and would speak her mind. Sakura respected that, and wanted to get to know the girl more.

Finally standing from her seat, Sakura grabbed her bags and made her way out the door. She'd bought some groceries on the way home, knowing Sasuke would be hungry when he'd returned that night. Oddly enough, she couldn't wait to see the boy. Sakura smiled as she stared up at the sky. She was falling in love with Konoha and its people more and more each day.

**AN: Well? How was it? I'll try to update soon.**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN:** Once again I apologize for the long update. I'm not kidding when I say I'm balancing two jobs and a sister everyday. I leave my house everyday at 6:30 am and don't get home till after 9:30 pm. It's hell I tell ya. I've been sick on a off, and no time to rest either. I hate that I can't update as often, and I understand if some of ya are a bit upset at me. I try though. Trust me when I say I do. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

**Special Thanks to:**

**Allthegoodpennamesaretaken**: Well, I'm glad you think I do so well with the character personalities. I try. I guess I can add some more Naruto, but I fear of screwing up his personality. I see most other do, but I shall try. After all, what's the story without a bit of Naruto in it?

**Furryhatlover2543**: lol, yes. Smart you are. There is definitely gonna be some ShikaIno fluff. I absolutely ADORE them. I'm glad you liked the last chapter.

**Boo93**: Well, the funny thing about me loving Ino is at first she was just there for me and then I grew to hate her. I have no idea when I suddenly fell in love with her. O.o It's odd I tell ya. Just odd.

**Caity-san**: Thank you for the review. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story, and I hope that you continue to enjoy it.

Chapter 6

It was raining out today and Sakura found herself stuck in the house. It was a very gloomy day as she laid back against the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Sasuke had gone out earlier, and so she was here by herself, bored. She sighed when she heard a knock at the door and got up to go answer it. Shaking her head, she opened the door and blinked when she saw a blonde boy standing there. Thinking back on the people she'd met before, she smiled.

"Naruto, ne?"

Naruto blinked and smiled. "Ah! Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?"

Sakura only smiled and stepped to the side, allowing the boy entrance. She watched as he entered and explained, "I'm staying here until I can finally return home."

"I see." Naruto looked around then turned back to Sakura as she closed the door. "Where's Sasuke?"

"He went out earlier." Sakura walked past Naruto and grabbed a towel for him. Throwing it at the boy, she then took a seat on the couch.

Naruto quickly dried himself off the best he could and rushed over, taking a seat next to Sakura. "Why are you staying here? How do you know Sasuke?"

Sakura blinked at the boy, surprised he didn't know, being as it seemed everyone else in Konoha seemed to know. "Ah… Haven't you heard?" Naruto blinked, staring at the girl innocently. Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "You my friend are very behind. Haven't you heard of the girl who was attacked by Itachi and saved by Sasuke?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side as he stared at the girl. Sakura couldn't help but think that his confused expression was so adorable. "Why haven't I heard of this?"

"Because you never listen, Dobe." The pair on the couch stared up towards the door as Sasuke entered. He shut the door behind him and turned his gaze over to the pair. "Why are you here?"

"TEME!" Naruto growled. "I do too listen."

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment. "Tsunade told you herself about Sakura. I even told you. What was that about listening?"

"You couldn't have told me! I would have remembered!"

Sasuke shook his head. "Why are you here?"

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, seemingly glaring at Sasuke. "I came to see if you wanted to train today."

Sakura stared at the blonde for a moment. "It's pouring outside and you want to train?"

Naruto grinned at the girl. "Of course! Just because it's raining outside doesn't mean we can't train!"

Sakura shook her head at the boy. "You're an odd one, you know?"

"He's an idiot," Sasuke stated as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself a glass of water.

"Teme!" Naruto growled again. Sakura only sighed. She couldn't tell if these two were friends or enemies, but judging by fact that Naruto was here to ask Sasuke to train, she figured they were friends.

"A love hate relationship," she muttered.

Sasuke stared at the girl. "What was that?"

Sakura smiled, shaking her head. "Betsuni!" She stood from her seat. "So, are you going out to train?"

"What's the point?" Sasuke asked, smirking at Naruto. "I'd only win again."

Naruto growled at the boy and Sakura sighed yet again. "Are you two good friends?"

"Why would I be friends with a dobe?"

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto looked over at Sakura. "We're rivals!"

Sakura nodded. "Ah. I see." She smiled, thinking things made more sense now.

"Sakura-chan! Want to come with us?" Naruto asked.

"Oy, Dobe, who said I was going?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blonde boy and leaned back against a wall as he drank his water.

Sakura shook her head. "It's pouring. Why would I want to go out there?"

"Please!" Naruto begged. "I want to show you how much better than Sasuke I am!"

Sakura shook her head again. "Nope. Not gonna go!"

Naruto started to pout. "But why?"

Sakura was starting to get annoyed by the boy. "I already told you. The rain!"

"Please? Please? Please?"

"Oy, dobe! Leave her alone."

"Teme!" Naruto glared at Sasuke and stood, making his way over to the dark haired boy. "Let's go! Show how much better I am! Come on!" Naruto growled as he watched Sasuke close his eyes and sip at more of his water. "TEME! Listen to me!!! Don't ignore me!"

"Naruto!" Sakura growled. "Leave Sasuke-kun ALONE!" she yelled, and before she knew it, her fist had flown out, smacking right into Naruto's face. The blonde's eyes flew wide as he flew back into a wall. Holding his cheek he stared up at Sakura, tears appearing in her eyes.

"But Sakura-chan!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and helped the boy up. "Naruto, you're getting on my nerves. Go, before I decide to punch you again."

Naruto pouted, and took one last look at Sasuke. Glaring at the boy, he simply said, "Next time Teme! I'll show you next time." He then made his way out the door.

Sakura fell back against the couch, surprised at her actions. She had hit the boy, but he was getting on her last nerve. He just wouldn't shut up. She liked the boy. She really did, but a person could only take so much. She then stared up at Sasuke who she found staring at her.

"What?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing." He finished off his water and went back into the kitchen, placing the glass in the sink.

Sakura resumed laying back on the couch, but this time she didn't stare up at the ceiling. Instead she watched Sasuke move around in the kitchen. A small smile crept upon her lips as she watched the dark haired boy. She was happy he was home, as she had started missing him earlier. She didn't understand it though. He hadn't been gone long. So then why? She shook the thought from her head as Sasuke turned around, his gaze landing on her.

"Sakura…"

Sakura blinked. "Hm?" She watched as Sasuke started to approach her and she wondered why her heart was beating so fast.

"I was invited to go see a movie tomorrow. I don't really want to go, but the dobe is making me. Do you want to come?"

Sakura blinked and she had to fight down a blush as she realized Sasuke was actually inviting her to go somewhere with him. "Uh… h-hai."

Sasuke nodded. He then turned and headed into his own room. Sakura melted into the couch and allowed that blush free. Thoughts of being out with Sasuke filled her head and she wondered why she was feeling this way.

**AN: Well? How was it? Hope you enjoyed it. Review please! Please please please!**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN:** Okay, please don't kill me! I know it's been a while. I'm sorry!!! Very very extremely awfully sorry! So, since I got my laptop back I've actually been going through my more popular stories and updating each of them. I wanted to make sure each had an update before I posted for anything, that way it was fair to all my reviewers. I hope you enjoy. And once again, very very sorry.

Chapter 7

Sakura stood outside the theater with Sasuke, waiting for Naruto to show up. They would have gone into the theater by now, but Naruto had all the tickets. She stared up at the sky. It was a very clear day. So beautiful. She turned her gaze in one direction as she heard a familiar voice calling out to them. Spotting Naruto, she smiled and waved at him.

"Bout time you got here," she told the boy, reaching out and grabbing his hand. Turning around to face the theater entrance, she reached out with her other hand and took Sasuke's hand. The two boys blinked down at the linked hands, Naruto grinning, and a small smirk hidden among Sasuke's face. They followed as she pulled them along gently into the theater.

Back home Sakura never really had time to go to the theater. She always spent all her time working or at home resting. In Suna she didn't really have any friends besides her three cousins. No one really cared for her. She just didn't fit in. The only reason she was even there was because they were her only family, and while she loved them to death, Suna just wasn't her home.

Naruto pulled his hand from hers and immediately ran over to the concession stand, leaving her standing there in awe, still clinging onto Sasuke unknowingly. As her other hand was free now, she reached up and clung to Sasuke a bit more, a large smile appearing as she gazed around the theater. Sasuke looked down at the girl who was now attached to his arm and tried to hide back a smile. It wasn't until she looked up at him with a smile did she realize what she was doing. Immediately she pulled away and stared at the ground, a small blush creeping up on her cheeks. That blush quickly disappeared when Naruto came back over, a large bucket of popcorn in one hand and a tray of drinks and candy in the other.

It was a nice movie with just the right amount of drama, action and comedy mixed in together. But even so, Sakura just couldn't concentrate on it. Instead, through the whole movie, her gaze had been planted on Sasuke. The boy could be nice at times, but other times he could be just as rude and uncaring. The longer she stayed at his home, the more she found herself wondering about the boy. Like why had he saved her that day, or what was he even doing there? What was it that made him hate his brother so much? And those markings she swore she saw that first day, what happened to them? Most importantly, why was he so nice to her? Or no… the biggest question that rang in her head as she repeated all these questions to herself. Why did she care so much?

xxx

Trey looked around, examining the trees and ground. After Gaara had sent him out he'd followed Sakura's tracks and it had led him here. By the looks of things there had been some sort of struggle. But after that, Sakura's tracks were no more. The group that had fought here had split into two. He wondered which one he should follow. Watching which way they headed, neither set headed to where Kankuro was. Looking up, he noticed the larger group of tracks was headed towards Konoha. He knew Konoha was their ally so he decided to look there first. Jumping into some trees he quickly made his way there.

xxx

Sakura hummed to herself as she skipped back home, a bag of food in one hand and some books in the other. She stopped when she saw a young girl with two buns on her head training in a small clearing. She had quite the assortment of weapons, and the most amazing aim she'd ever seen. To the other side of the clearing she could see Lee fighting with another guy with long hair. Making her way closer, she watched the three as they all continued to train. Watching the young man with the long hair, she thought his fighting style had kind of reminded her of Hinata's when she'd trained with her that other day.

She jumped back when a kunai suddenly appeared imbedded in a tree right in front of her, a small yelp escaping her mouth. Turning her gaze, she came face to face with the girl. Backing up, she laughed nervously. The two boys, startled by the small yelp, turned their gaze to where the two girls now stood. When Sakura looked over, they had suddenly appeared next to her as well.

"Who are you?" the girl asked. "I've never seen you around."

"That's Sakura!" Lee exclaimed. "She's the one staying with Sasuke."

"Oh." The girl smiled and held her hand out. "I'm Tenten. Sorry if I frightened you." She reached out and grabbed her kunai, pulling it from the tree. She pointed to the long haired boy. "And that's Neji."

Sakura smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet the both of you. Your skills are amazing! Is your aim always that perfect?"

Tenten blinked and then laughed. "Never miss." She looked down at Sakura's bag and her pile of books. "What ya got there?"

"Oh these?" Sakura smiled and held the bag up. "Well, this is dinner, while…" She then held the books up as much as she could, "these are for studying. I've been kind of lacking lately, and since I don't really have much else to do, thought I'd catch up."

"What are you studying?" Neji had finally spoken up.

Sakura blinked. "Uh… just some medical stuff."

"Are you a medical nin then?" Tenten asked.

"She is! She is!" Lee practically sang for them.

"Oh, that's great. Then you must be the one who's been helping Tsunade a lot. You must be really good at it."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "It's what I live for. There's no greater pleasure than being able to help someone else."

After talking with Tenten a bit more, Sakura had finally decided to head home. But there was a fluttery happy feeling as she did. She really loved Konoha more and more with each day that passed by. The people here actually spoke to her, and they were friendly. It gave her such a great feeling she was starting to wonder if she'd ever be able to leave Konoha if help finally came for her.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**AN: Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the previous ones.**

**Special Thanks to J.a.M.i.16, Secomie, animeXnutXcase, and SnowTigerShelby for reviewing. It really is an inspiration to write.**

Chapter 8

Sakura stood, pulling laundry off a clothes line, and folding them as she placed them in a basket. She hummed softly to herself as the warm sun shone brightly above her. She looked over to her side when she heard the back door open and watched as Sasuke stepped out. A small smile appeared on her face and she happily went back to finishing the laundry.

"Do you need any help?"

Sakura practically jumped when Sasuke was suddenly at her side. Taking a deep breath, she looked to the young boy and smiled, shaking her head. "Iye. Don't worry about it."

He blinked, staring at her for a moment. "You sure?"

"Hai." Then she looked down at her basket. "Well, actually, could you grab me another basket? This one is almost full."

"Hai." He turned and walked back to the house, grabbing a basket from just inside the door. Quickly he went back over to her and placed the basket on the ground. He watched as Sakura lifted the other one, and handed it to him.

"That can go in your room," she told him, and he just nodded and brought it inside.

He wasn't sure why he was helping her, but he just didn't feel right letting her do all the chores around the house by herself. She did it of her own free will, so why did he care so much? He placed the basket on his bed, and started putting the clothes away. When he was finished, he brought the basket back out, and placed it with the other baskets. He was about to go back out and help Sakura when he saw her come in carrying the basket against her hip. She flashed him a soft smile and headed towards her room.

Tucking both hands into his pockets, he headed towards the couch, when there was a knock on the front door. Walking over, he pulled it open and sighed when he saw Naruto standing there. "What do you want?"

"Is Sakura home?"

"Oh Naruto." The two boys' gazes turned over to where Sakura stood in the hall. She slowly made her way over to them. "What brings you over here?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date! I got these two coupons for Ichiraku Ramen, and I wanted to treat you," Naruto excitedly explained.

"A date, huh?" Sakura stood there for a moment, thinking about, when a small smile appeared. "Okay. I don't see why not."

Sasuke blinked at Sakura's answer, and he wondered why it upset him so much, but he never said anything about it. He watched as Naruto's face lit up, and he reached out to grab Sakura's hand, dragging her through the door. He listened as Sakura laughed, that laugh quickly disappearing as the door closed behind her.

xxx

Hinata walked down the street, alongside Kiba. They were headed to Ichiraku Ramen to meet up with Shino. Both Shino and Kiba had just returned from their mission, and so all three of them decided to go out and eat together. Hinata was just about to enter Ichiraku when she saw Naruto walking along with Sakura. A bright blush lit up the beautiful girl's face as the couple approached them. To the side of her she could hear Kiba laughing at her.

"I-i-it's not funny, Kiba."

"Hinata!" Sakura's face lit up as she spotted the shy girl and she bounced over. "Are you okay?" She blinked as she stared at the girl. "You're face is…" Then she laughed as she looked over at Naruto. "Oh. I get it."

"Sa-Sakura-san!"

"What? What? What do you get?" Naruto asked, bouncing around the two girls.

"None of your business, Naruto," Sakura simply answered and pulled Hinata into Ichiraku Ramen. There Hinata found Shino already sitting down, and she took a seat next to him. Sakura took a seat next to Hinata and looked over at Shino, then at Kiba who took a seat as well. To the other side of her she could feel Naruto sit next to her. "So who are your friends?" Sakura asked.

"I agree," cut in Kiba. "Introduce us to your friend Hinata."

Hinata just smiled at her friends and nodded. "Sakura-san, these two are Kiba and Shino. They just got back from their mission today. Kiba and Shino, this is Sakura-san. She's currently staying with Sasuke."

"Oh, you're the one we heard about," Kiba said.

"Nice to meet you," Shino joined in.

Sakura smiled as she nodded to the two boys. "Nice to meet the both of you."

"So how is it living with Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"Actually it's nice," Sakura responded with a smile. "I really enjoy it there."

"You do?" Kiba sounded very surprised by this and Sakura wondered why. Sasuke was a very kind person. Sure, he could be cold a lot of the time, but under that she could see a peek of the real him.

"Is that so surprising?" she asked.

"A l-little bit," Hinata answered. "Sasuke isn't really the kind to… well…"

"Get along with other people," Shino finished for her.

"Hm…" Sakura smiled. "Not many people like him, huh?"

"Not really," Kiba explained. "But we've all learned to deal with him. The only ones who really like him are fangirls, and Naruto."

"Does… he have a lot of fangirls?" Sakura asked a little nervously.

"Jealous?" asked Kiba with a grin.

"Jealous? Me?" Sakura laughed. "Yeah right. What do I have to be jealous of? That's crazy."

"That's denial. You're as bad as Hinata," Kiba pointed.

Sakura blinked and looked over to Hinata, whose face was still a nice shade of red. She didn't really like Sasuke, did she? Shaking her head, she decided against it. She hadn't known the boy long enough to like him.

"If you say so," she told the boy then ordered herself a bowl of ramen. She was done with this topic.


End file.
